1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an edge type light source module, and in particular, to an edge type light source module used in a liquid crystal display (LCD).
2. Description of Related Art
Since an LCD panel does not have a luminescent function, a backlight source module must be disposed under the LCD panel to provide a light source, so as to enable the LCD panel to achieve a purpose of display. Generally speaking, the backlight source module can be categorized into an edge type backlight source module and a direct type backlight source module.
As the LCD is gradually developed towards a trend of large dimension, the direct type backlight source module has been divided into M*N blocks at present, and according to image contents of each block, luminance of a backlight source corresponding to the each block is adjusted, which is a local dimming technology, so as to increase a contrast ratio of a picture.
However, the existing disadvantage of the current direct type backlight source module adopting the local dimming technology is an insufficient decreasing of brightness of a single region, so that image edges displayed by a display panel are not smooth enough. To solve the problem, the number of local regions of the direct type backlight source module is generally increased. However, the increasing the number of the local regions increases the cost, and also raises the drive complexity of the backlight source module.